


Ugly Christmas Sweater Party!

by wookbutt09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Party, Rough Kissing, Short, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Levi to an Ugly Sweater Party. Drunk Eren cannot turn down bets from Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweater Party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the AUs I wrote for the Ereri Christmas Card Exchange on Tumblr.

"I'm not going, and that's that."

"Hey, you already said you'd go. We RSVPd weeks ago."

"That was before... those," the older man hissed, arms folded defensively against his chest as he glared in the direction of the matching ugly Christmas sweaters that his boyfriend held in his hands. 

"Listen, I know you hate Christmas, Levi, but can you at least try to enjoy it for my sake? Look, these aren't even actually ugly. Yours has a swear on it, I thought you would like that," he pouted, a little sad, but definitely playing it up to guilt his boyfriend into going to the party. Levi's eyebrow quirked in slight curiosity, and Eren knew he had won. 

"What does it say?" 

Eren smiled excitedly, and quickly laid the two sweaters out on the couch for Levi to see. One was red, and said, "Merry Fucking Christmas." The other was green, and said, "Holly Jolly Hammered." 

"Funny, right?" Eren asked, still smiling like an idiot. He really did love Christmas. Levi rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine." 

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed, throwing a fist up before quickly pulling it back down to his side. 

~~

Levi sat there bored at the kitchen table for two that was situated in the split kitchen/living room at the party. The place was completely decked out for Christmas, even though the actual holiday was weeks away, and it was packed with people. These kids were a few years younger than him, and besides his friends Hanji, Erwin, and Mike (who were currently busy owning in beirut), they were mostly either Eren's friends or people he didn't know at all. 

It's not that he didn't like drinking, or social gatherings, but he could care less about holidays, especially holiday parties filled with a bunch of loud, obnoxiously drunk brats running around, his boyfriend included. He looked over to see Eren arguing loudly with his horse-faced friend, his words becoming more slurred and incomprehensible by the minute. Levi wanted to be annoyed, but deep down he thought Eren was a cute drunk. He sighed, and took another sip of his beer, barely feeling any buzz at all. 

"I would, too!" Eren yelled, spit practically flying out of his mouth. His friend laughed.

"Yeah, right! I bet you $10 you won't do it."

Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Watch me." 

He stomped away from his friend, and headed back over to Levi, sitting in the other unoccupied chair across from him. 

"What's wrong?" Levi asked. 

"Nothing, Jean's dumb," Eren replied, shaking his head. "How's it going? Are you having fun?" 

Levi really wasn't having too much fun, but he knew Eren was enjoying himself, and that made him happy. 

"You guys are all shitfaced," Levi answered, taking another sip of his beer and avoiding the question. He smirked at Eren when Eren gave a little pout, and then handed Eren his beer. "Here, you might as well kill this, I don't want any more and another half a beer isn't gonna make you any more drunk than you already are."

Eren laughed, and tilted his head back, gulping down the rest in one go. He slammed it back down on the table, and looked at Levi. 

"Hey Levi, come here for a second."

"... Okay." 

Eren stood up and grabbed Levi by the hand, pulling him over in front of the staircase. Eren's sweater was baggy on him, but it was even bigger on Levi. If you'd have asked Hanji, they looked adorable. 

"Levi, you know I love you, right?"

Levi was confused.

"Yes?"

"And you love me, too."

"Yes, Eren, what's going on?"

"So if I did something weird, you wouldn't be mad?"

"Eren, what the fu-"

But Levi couldn't finish his sentence, because had Eren cut him off by smashing their lips together, one hand grabbing the slack of Levi's sweater, the other hand entangling itself in Levi's dark hair.  
Levi wanted to immediately protest, and he did try to for a second, his words muffled by Eren's mouth on his. But when Eren's tongue touched his lips, Levi automatically opened them. Eren was sloppy drunk, but Levi was no longer complaining when Eren practically shoved his tongue down his throat, grabbing Eren by his sweater tightly with both hands, kissing hard right back. He growled as he pushed Eren back into the wall, refusing to let his stupid drunk boyfriend to control this situation.

Eren let his hands drop to his sides as he leaned back against the wall, allowing Levi to dominate his mouth. But he couldn't keep his hands to himself for long, feeling himself harden under Levi's ministrations. He grabbed Levi's ass, roughly pulling the shorter man to him, their clothed crotches rubbing against each other. They both moaned, too caught up to remember where they were, and quickly went back to their heavy makeout session. 

"Alright, dude, that's enough! You win! Jesus... "

Everyone around them began laughing and catcalling, and Levi pulled away, horrified. How had he let things go that far? Had he no shame? 

He looked up at Eren, who's bright green eyes were glossy with drunken lust, cheeks red from the alcohol and the kiss, panting slightly with his mouth hanging open. 

No, no Levi did not have any shame. 

Eren closed his mouth when he regained his composure, and smirked mischievously down at Levi, who glared back up at him.

"What the hell was that?" Levi hissed, more than slightly embarrassed.

Eren laughed, and pointed up.

Hanging above them was mistletoe.


End file.
